Zu'u Nahlaas
by SilverSteamWolf
Summary: One-shot about a dragon resurrected in Skyrim during the Dragon Crisis.


Vulahzii soared over the fields. He had just been resurrected by his Lordship Alduin and he was hungry. Countless years of being nought but a pile of bones in the ground would make one feel ravenous.

A bulky meaty-looking cow caught the dragon's eye. He had selected his prey. Vulahzii entered a dive, locked onto his target, and fanned out his wings before hitting the ground. Extending his talons, the dragon grasped his prey, claws sinking into the cow's body. The cow screamed for a brief moment but soon its suffering ended as its bones were crushed and internal organs pierced.

Carrying to his kill back to his lair, Vulahzii dropped the cow on a frozen mountain peak near a Word Wall before circling round and landing gracefully on the mountaintop. The cow was consumed whole within three bites of the dragon's jaws; bones, horns and all. It would fill his stomach for a while, but soon he would have to hunt again to be fully sated.

Rumours of a Dragonborn were spreading like dragon fire among mortals and had reached the ears of the Dov. Vulahzii was proud, crafty, and determined to not fall to this mortal. Pahlokaal kosmeyiik! How dare this arrogant little mortal proclaim to hold such great power.

Vulahzii perched atop the Word Wall. During his absence, his lair had been pillaged of the gems and precious metals that the dragon once horded. Tafiirre – thieves! Vulahzii would have his revenge soon, perhaps by burning the halls of the Jarls and stealing their treasure. Yes, that should teach them. A dovah does not forget, and does not lightly forgive.

Vulahzii returned to his mountain lair with chests of jewels, gold and other precious things in his talons, placing them gently. The way he treated these things almost seemed like…tenderness. If dragons felt love, this would be a fine example. Vulahzii had begun his quest to replenish his treasure horde by targeting the manors and palaces of Skyrim and burning those who sought to stop him.

Of course, his rampage had not gone unnoticed. Many brave, if somewhat foolish, mortals had come in the mountain peak in the hope of killing Vulahzii. Suffice it to say that Vulahzii had feasted on some many warriors that the need to hunt became obsolete; the food came to him.

The dragon let out a guttural hiss when he spotted today's starter coming up the mountain path to greet him. But something was different about this one. Vulahzii sensed a great power emanating from its body. So the rumours were true, and the Dragonborn had finally come to snatch Vulahzii's soul.

"Faas zey, Dovahkiin," the dragon addressed this mortal in a way that he did not with the others, "Zu'u Vulahzii! Your Thu'um is no match for mine."

Vulahzii then let out a torrent of flames. "Yol, toor, shul!" he shouted. When the flames subsided he saw the mortal had dived to shelter behind the mountain's rocks. Impressive, most of them weren't quick enough. The Dragonborn retaliated by firing an arrow aimed at the dragon's soft spots. It missed its target but skimmed the flesh causing a laceration.

Enraged, Vulahzii took flight. In the sky, the dragon had the advantage of speed and altitude, landing concentrated blasts of fire on the mountain top.

The Dragonborn then shouted back at the dragon, strange words that fell on the dragon's confused ears. Suddenly, Vulahzii the muscles in his wings stop beating, as if they had been frozen solid. He roared with shock and anger as he fell out of the sky and landed heavily on the snowy peak.

Vulahzii shook himself and snarled at the Dragonborn, "What is this magic?!" The dragon snapped at the mortal with his jaws as they approached him, axe raised. They struggled and grappled in the snow as well as exchanging Shouts, Vulahzii snapping with his jaw and lashing with his tail, the Dragonborn slashing with their axe and blocking Vulahzii's claw with a shield.

Blooded and tiring, Vulahzii recoiled. "Hi los mul, Dovahkiin. I am almost tempted to gahvon – to yield. Rest assured, joor, if I do not send your soul to Sovngarde, Alduin Thuri will."

Vulahzii reared his head, attempting to clamp his jaws over the Dragonborn's body. But as he did so, the Dragonborn planted the blade of their axe in the dragon's chest. Vulahzii let out a shriek, collapsing in the blood-stained snow.

"Niid! Dinok ahk das…" Vulahzii breathed heavily, "I can feel my life fading away. Pruzah. You did well. Dovahkiin."


End file.
